Winter Is Staying
Winter is Staying is the second episode of season one of Golan the Insatiable. It is the second episode overall. Synopsis Golan and Dylan don't want winter to end. When they hear about Oak Grove's yearly Equinox themed play, they believe that that is the reason for winter ending every year and so Dylan joins to play in attempt to sabotage them. Plot A happy couple drives along with their baby, through a winter storm. Suddenly they're attacked by Golan and Dylan from their super awesome ice fort, and the happy couple's car is destroyed. Meanwhile, Golan reflects on how much he hates this dimension, except for winter, which has proven to be a great ally in their war on happiness. However, the sun comes out from behind a cloud and melts the flagpole made of ice at the top of the fort. At first Golan believes this happened because of the roadkill flag Dylan had made, but she explains that winter is almost over. Spring is coming... the thought of which horrifies Golan. Golan and the Beeklers go to the SuperGood Mart. Golan is looking for ingredients for a spell that would make winter stay forever, but the store doesn't have everything he needs. Finally he decides that instead of a spell, he'll have to rely on "magic for losers- science." His plan is to use a slingshot to launch Dylan toward the sun and have her put it out with a fire extinguisher. But the slingshot breaks, and the two of them fall back and slide through town, finally stopping in front of a bulletin board outside Town Hall. The Mayor tells them about an upcoming dance performed by children, in an Equinox Festival symbolizing the end of winter and start of spring. Golan believes the dance is magic, and controls the actual changing of the seasons. So he gets Dylan to audition to play the last snowflake in the dance, thinking that if she doesn't "melt" when she's supposed to, winter will last forever. When Dylan asks her mother to sign a permission slip, Carole is excited to learn that Dylan wants to do something normal. However, Alexis believes Dylan is up to something, and vows to find out what it is. Meanwhile, Golan decides to teach Dylan how to dance. His method results in Dylan winding up in the hospital, where a doctor tells Carole that Dylan will never walk again. However, Carole doesn't accept that. So she and Golan do a physical therapy montage that helps Dylan walk. Also, Golan got his teeth whitened. At the audition, the Mayor announces who will play the last snowflake. The part goes to Mackenzie B. So Golan eliminates her, and the part goes to Dylan. Meanwhile, Alexis and Keith spy on Golan and Dylan. Later, Alexis discovers that Mackenzie B's family didn't really move away, as Golan had said. But Golan's threats prevent Mackenzie from revealing the truth to Alexis. Later, the Mayor coaches Dylan in her role, and Carole is so impressed that she takes Dylan skydiving (which she was originally supposed to do with Alexis). Then Golan makes plans with Dylan to meet at the permit office later to fill out paperwork that would allow them to expand their ice fort. But Carole takes Dylan to be interviewed on "You Betcha Oak Grove!!" When Dylan's segment gets pushed back, she has to choose whether to miss her meeting with Golan and disappoint him, or miss her chance to appear on TV and disappoint Carole. When Dylan doesn't show up at the permit office, Golan charms the clerk into giving him some more time to wait for Dylan. The clerk turns on TV and they see Dylan on the show, which upsets Golan. Later, Alexis tries to convince the Mayor that Dylan plans to ruin the dance, but he doesn't believe her, and bans Alexis from the festival. When the dance starts, Dylan has to decide whether to melt and disappoint Golan, or ruin the dance and disappoint her mother. She chooses to ruin the play, and it ends in destruction of the set. But Alexis had finally figured out what Dylan was up to, and motivates all the other little girls in the dance to chase after Dylan and Golan, who take refuge in their ice fort. While they're busy repelling the invaders, Carole parachutes into the fort to complain about what Dylan had done. But Golan gives a heartfelt speech about how Carole should accept her daughter for who she really is, and Carole agrees. Then Golan defeats Alexis and the little girls, and it begins snowing. Everyone is happy, until spring comes. Characters Major Characters *Golan *Dylan Beekler *Carole Beekler *Alexis Beekler *Keith Knudsen Jr. Minor Characters *Mackenzie B *The Mayor *Margaret *Doctor *Log Baby *Reporter #2 *Pickly Mr. Pete *Rooster *Eddie *Sarah *Striker *Gail *Grace Songs *Minnesota is the new California *If You're Mayor and You Know It Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the title of the Game of Thrones episode Winter is Coming. *Dylan made a flag out of roadkill and named it "Old Gory". The name of this flag is a pun on "Old Glory", a nickname given to the American Flag. **Old Glory is also the name of another lesser known American Flag, carried by American sea captain William Denver who obtained and flew the flag during his career from the years of 1803 and 1886 and claimed it to be the original, as opposed to the one that was used in the war of 1812. To this day, there is still some controversy over which is the "original" but the one that he obtained is a lot more ragged and tattered than ours. This may have been what Old Gorey was also supposed to be lightly referencing to, with it being all ragged and clothy and made out of roadkill. *This episode features the song Minnesota is the new California, by The Sota Boys. This would make the first of many episodes to feature this recurring song in the show. *When Alexis is confronting Mackenzie B in the living room, Margaret walked in, saying "Hey! What's going on in here?" The tone and pattern she said this was the exact same way she said the same thing in the Pilot episode, when coming into Mackenzie B's room, hearing she and her friends all be attacked by their killer toys. *In the scene where Alexis was in her room with Keith, trying to uncover Dylan's plans, there were two pictures of The Sota Bots. A a picture on the wall of the three boys from the band, and a poster by her bed with the boys that read "The Sota Boys" at the bottom. This is expressive of how big a fan she, and many other Minnesotan teenagers in this show are. Errors *When Golan was run over by the car, it was shown that his blood was purple. However, in all other episodes, including another scene in this one, when Golan accidentally cut his own neck open, it is plain to see that Golan's blood is red. This may have either been a discoloration error or the creators intending for Golan to have a foreign colored "demon blood" while doing this, but then soon forgetting about it an abandoning the idea. *When the director on the set of You Bethchya Oak Grove is organizing everything. He calls out to a guy named Jerry, to put a chef hat on the rooster. However, in the next frame, a female character is seen putting the hat on his head, even though "Jerry" is a male name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1